Cerebulon
Cerebulon is the final Boss Monster in War of the Monsters Adventure Mode. Information Background Related article: Cerebulon's Forms Nothing is known of Cerebulon's origin, other than it is technologically superior to man, as it has traveled a great distance to either conquer this planet as its own, or completely destroy it simply because it can. Appearance First Form Cerebulon's first form is a giant mechanical suit with four legs and two arms. Inside of the suit is the creature itself, controlling it. The dome, containing Cerebulon, is transparent, allowing the player to see his brain but nothing else. This dome is surrounded by a green force field that is impervious to all attacks but powers down after Cerebelon's laser attack. Second Form Cerebulon's second form crawls out from the wreckage of his first form, once the first form's arms and legs have been blow off, as well as the nails holding the dome in place. The dome will stay on this new form, which has metallic tentacles that end in sharp spikes. It both moves with and attacks with these tentacles. It can also electrocute the player. Final Form Cerebulon's final offensives form is the creature itself. It has two scythes for and no legs, it's body terminating into several simple tails with which it can stand upright upon. It's head looks like a human brain, and it has five red eyes, four stationed around one large red eye, and sharp fangs on a proboscis-like face. It has gills on it's head, behind it's mouth. Minuscule Form After it's final offensive form is defeated, Cerebulon's head explodes and a small, brain-like creature emerges, vaguely reminiscent of a spider or a scorpion. It cannot fight and a roar from the player character scares it off. Strategy Cerebulon will emerge from the crashed UFO in its mech suit. There is a force field protecting the head for the time being, so it's best to grab something to block with and get one of the remaining pillars between you, before it joins its hands together. The pillar will bear the brunt of the death-ray's might, but you will take some damage. Once the attack halts, Cerebulon's force field will power down just long enough for you to throw a vehicle and fire some projectiles at it (Robo-47's ranged special attack will do tremendous damage here). Quickly grab something to block with and get behind another pillar while it readies to unleash another blast. By the time all six pillars have fallen, Cerebulon should have taken enough hits to move on to form 2. During the Transition the suit's arms malfunction and blast off before the legs and torso blow up as well, afterwards the bolts on the head piece pop loose and Cerebulon emerges in its 2nd form. Cerebulon will now be in a smaller pressure suit, but no less deadly. The method for the next stage is similar to Goliath and the boulder. There are three large, green pieces of the mech suit around the level. These are the only objects that will cause any damage during this stage as Cerebulon is now surrounded by transparent force-field that will repel all other attacks. You'll most likely manage two hits before it rushes you and hits with a high-voltage attack, after which it will retreat to the far side of the concourse, awaiting your next move. Repeat the process until it has sustained enough damage to discard this form. In the Transition, the final hit from a thrown Mech-Piece punches through the Force-field, knocking Cerebulon off-balance and causing it to fall over, cracking the glass covering his head in the process, its true form then breaks out and prepares to engage the Player in a 1-on-1 fight. Cerebulon will now do battle in it's true, final form. The odds have been evened in terms of size, but Cerebulon is still quick, knows when to move away from your close range special and has a nasty ten-hit combo. Cerebulon has 3 attacks he could use, a simple 4 hit combo, its deadly ten-hit combo which will stun-lock the player if even one of its hits connect and rarely he can grab the Player and pummel them repeatedly with his scythes before sending them flying with a powerful blow. It's also is able to dash and spark it's claws for extra damage. Block often and strike with as many combos as you can. Long-range specials can be effective. It is possible to use a downward bash on its head and while it is stunned jump into the air and hit it again. This cycle can continue until Cerebulon dies, you fail to prepare the next attack, or it comes too fast to get out of the way. Once Cerebulon's health bar is exhausted, it will begin its death throes, clutching its pulsating head in pain before it explodes and its lifeless body falls to the ground, where a juvenile version bursts forth from its ruined brain, scurrying away from your roar of triumph. This marks the end of Adventure mode. Here you will be treated to your chosen character's origin movie, (with the exception of Raptros and Zorgulon.). :Note: The crashed UFO on the North side of the level has an electrical barrier running around it. You will take damage if you veer too close, but this can work to your advantage. With Cerebulon in his final form, try to position yourself near the barrier and remain in the block position. While he flails away at you, his arms will swing into the electrical field, causing him damage. Though it may appear you are being electrocuted as well, if you remain blocked, your health bar shouldn't diminish. Trivia *Inspiration for Cerebulon may have come from the description of the Tripods from the H.G. Wells novel The War of the Worlds. They had metallic tentacles, a cyclopean eye and a death ray, although they walked on three legs, instead of four, all of these traits are similar to the two outer layers that protect Cerebulon. *The flying saucer and bug-eyed monster is also an iconic trope of sci-fi movies of the 1950s. *Cerebulon's name is a portmanteau of the word Cerebrum and Zorgulon. *In it's final form, Cerebulon is capable of performing a taunt to spend it's energy in the form of increased damage. This is a technique the player can also perform with any monster by pressing the select button when the energy bar has been filled. It is the only boss capable of doing so. *Cerebulon's final form can be played as through the usage of Gameshark codes. Category:Boss Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Frank Welker Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:Aliens